The Real Reason
by fanfictionmakermachine
Summary: After finishing a magic lesson with Princess Sofia, Cedric reflects on how much did she change him, but he also reflects on the real reason he wants the throne and how even Sofia will not be able to convince him otherwise.


**AN: Hey, everybody! I thought I would try my hands at a Sofia the First fanfiction. I recently took a liking to this show. And I wanted to do something else, because I'm sick of that the 80% of these stories are about Cedric and Sofia, but this idea came to my head and it just wouldn't go away. I guess I can relate to fellow aouthor "PrisonerOfTheMind".**

 **And speaking of "PrisonerOfTheMind", this was actually inspired by his/her story "The Ties That Bind" in which Cedric is actually in love with King Rolland. I read that and I thought, "What if that was actually about the former Queen?" And here we are.** **And to those who worry about my other stories, don't worry, it's just a oneshot. So without further ado, let's get started. Enjoy!**

 **The Real Reason**

''Alright, that's it for today.'' Cedric announced tiredly. Another day, another magic lesson with Princess Sofia. And despite the youngling's talent and ability to learn quickly, she was sometimes having trouble when they were learnin something new. Especially when it was a more complex spell.

Today was one of those occasions. The girl has been trying for hours to multiply that one tomato that Cedric put on his table and being as stubborn as ever, she wasn't going to give up.

''Oh, come on, Mr Ceedrick! I have almost gotten the hang of it. Look!'' She tried again, but all she accomplished was making a very very tiny version of the tomato next to it.

''Yes, I see.'' Cedric said with sarcasm. ''I'm sure this would be a fine meal for a hungry ant. Now listen, Princess. We have been trying for six hours and to no avail. You are late for dinner and believe it or not, I have a life outside of teaching you.''

''I'm sure Baileywick will let us know when it's dinnertime.'' Sofia tried to make an excuse, but the royal sorcerer wouldn't have any of it.

''If you want to explain to your father why are you late from the family dinner, it's your head under the gulliotine, Princess.'' Cedric replied dryly.

''Gulliotine? I know dad can be pretty strict sometimes, but don't you think that's exaggerating a little?'' Sofia asked with a raised eyebrow. Cedric rolled his eyes.

''I was speaking figuratively. Now away with you.'' He said dissmissively.

''Fine, fine.'' Sofia said. She then got her things together and went to the door, but then she turned back. ''Thank you for today's lesson, Mr. Ceedrick.''

''It's Cedrick.'' He replied, though he didn't expect her to memorise it. This has become a kind of ritual between the two of them. ''And think nothing of it. Most people already believe you are more talented than I am. In fact, I heard rumors that King Roland plans to give my job to you.''

''Well, they are wrong. And today's lesson proves it. I still have much to learn. But as long as you are my teacher, I'm sure I will do fine.''

''Flattery won't earn you extra lessons, Princess.'' Cedric said, as he was putting away the tools from the lesson.

''I'm not just flattering. I'm telling the truth.'' She replied. ''I only wanted to stay a little longer because I enjoy practicing with you.'' And though Cedric would never show it, but her words really touched him. He allowed a light smile to cross his face, but Sofia didn't see it due to the distance between them. So Cedric just put on his usual bored expression and said.

''Now you really need to leave. Baileywick will soon be here to alert you of the dinner and I'm really not in the mood for his wisecracks today.''

''Right.'' Sofia replied as he exited his workshop. ''See you tomorrow, Mr Ceedrick.'' Cedric wasn't amused.

''You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?'' Sofia just giggled and shut the door. Cedric let out a sigh. ''That girl is going to be the end of me.'' He then heard a caw from Wormwood. He then turned to him and he saw that there was an unusual look on his face. Cedric knew what it was, the raven looked impressed, and though Cedric didn't understand animals like his apprentice did, but he knew what caused it. All those hours practicing with the princess and not once did he pause to stare at her amulet longingly. Cedric was surprised. He still fantasized about getting his hands on the amulet sometimes, but he knew that he would never be able to hurt Sofia like that.

The young princess was the closest thing Cedric ever had to call a friend. She was the first one to show appretiation for him. She was the first - and probably still the only one - who thought he was a good sorcerer and she even went as far as asking him to teach her when she had trouble with magic at school. Sure she could be a source of annoyance sometimes, but who couldn't? She reminded him so much of...

Cedric's train of thought came to a screeching halt. When he thought about what he entered his mind at the moment, everything around him ceased to exist. His heart started aching as every single day he thought of this. Because no day passed that he hasn't.

His expression became one of sorrow and pain as he walked over to the shelf and picked up a small key. He then walked to the window and knelt down on the ground and pulled out his wand. He then pointed to the floor, which started to glow. When the glowing ceased, a small, wooden door appeared in the floor. He put the key in the lock and turned it. He opened it and pulled out a box.

Cedric sat on the floor with his back against the wall as he held the box tightly, millions of emotions raging in him. Hapiness, despair, fear, anger, sadness and countless others. He opened the box and pulled out a portrait. To Cedric, it was the most beautiful piece of art in existence, it's value immeasurable. His eyes became watery and his mouth curled up in a smile as he looked over the portrait, feeling a sense of peace that he hadn't felt in a long time.

On the portrait was a beautiful young woman, possibly in her late twenties or early thirties. She had beautiful brown eyes and waist length black hair. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue gown and she was smiling so warmly that anyone who looked at her would feel it touching his soul and warming him inisde. Even though it was just a portrait. A portrait of the late Queen Elvira. The former Queen of Enchancia.

Cedric closed his eyes and allowed his memories to take him back in time and revisit the times he was around her. He remembered every single time perfectly as it was only a few minutes ago. Even the time when he first met her. He was ten years old when his father Goodwin the Great took him to the castle for him to see what was working as a royal sorcerer like.

When they arrived they were greeted by King Roland the First, his son, Roland the Second and a beautiful girl, Princess Elvira. Cedric remembered that she wasn't too different when she was a little girl than in her adult years. As she grew, only her length of hair changed from time to time. The first time Cedric saw her he knew he was in love with her.

But later he heard the king and his father talking about her being engaged to the prince. When he found out he was crushed. He just experienced love for the first time only to have it taken from him in such a cruel way. But later as he got to to know the princess, he learned that she actually had a crush on Rolland and she would be really happy if she ended up marrying him.

So Cedric decided to be happy for her. Or at least pretend to be happy for her. As long as she was happy, he was happy. But then he found out the Prince Rolland didn't really like the idea of having his future planned by his father and being forced to marry a girl he doesn't love when he is older.

That was how Cedric's resentment to the current King began. Elvira was a rare beauty in this world. Among the other princesses - at least the princesses he saw - she was a goddess. Any man would be lucky to have her. He would be happy to have her. Not to mention, she actually liked Rolland and she was willing to give him her heart and he wasn't appretiating it in the slightest. It made Cedric's blood boil.

In the following years, Cedric often visited the castle with his father. And he often met Elvira. She was also coming to Enchancia quite often to have her and Rolland bond. But still, Rolland remained distant from the princess. He didn't like her. He just tolerated her.

As Cedric made his way through magic school, he learnt new forms of magic and new spells, which he often tried to use to impress Elvira. Like casting a swarm of butterflies for her, growing beautiful flowers or enchanting her dolls and have real tea parties with them. And unlike the ungrates he had to cast spells today, she always appreciated him. She was so kind and friendly. He never understood how could Princess Amber be her daughter. He guessed that the twins inherited more than their looks from their father. He had the same personality - at least towards him - as them.

But as the years went on, Prince Rolland came to age. But before becoming the new king, he needed a queen. And since he was engaged, the day that Cedric dreaded the most has come. Rolland and Elvira's wedding day. Sitting through that wedding was the hardest thing Cedric ever had to do. He remembered that after they had been pronounced man and wife, she looked over to him and what else could have he done? He smiled at her to show he was happy for her, when all he would have liked to do was screaming in agony.

And after the wedding, things didn't get better. Rolland barely wanted anything to do with his wife. And she tried to act like it didn't hurt her, but it did. Cedric - as the new royal sorcerer, following the retirement of his father - tried to be there for her as much as he could, but his duties often didn't let him.

Elvira appreciated her dear friend's concern, but she was afraid that Rolland would be upset that his wife spent so much time with Cedric. She didn't want any malevolent people going around spreading rumors. Cedric couldn't really care less about Rolland and Elvira was more important to him than his job, but he didn't want to cause her any trouble by being a source of rumors.

Elvira thought things things were going to change for the better when she found out she was pregnant. And for a while, it seemed like they were. Rolland was enthusiastic when he found out. And for the next nine months of her pregnancy, he gave her extreme attention, often abandoning his duties as king to make sure she was ok.

Elvira was happy, but Cedric had his doubts. He felt like Rolland was only happy because of the children and as far as he was concerned, Elvira could die giving birth. But he didn't share his doubts with her. He didn't want to ruin her joy about becoming a mother. Soon Elvira gave birth to a pair of twins: Amber and James. But Elvira was a little disappointed that the kids didn't look anything like her, but more like they father, but that didn't ruin her happyness as she held them in her arms. And sadly, Cedric's doubts were proven correct.

A few months later, Rolland went back to neglecting his wife, he only spent tims with the children. Elvira barely even saw the kids, casuing her to become depressed. And with that, any hope of redemption Rolland had in Cedric's eyes was lost. Around that time, Cedric began to consider getting rid of Rolland and taking over the kingdom. If he became king, he could give Elvira the treatment she really deserved. But sadly, his schemes have failed one by one and sometimes, Cedric was lucky he didn't get caught.

Eventually, Elvira's depression became too much for her to handle and she ended up losing the will to live. Cedric tried to help her, but she was beyond help. In a few months, she gave up and eventually died. On her death bed, Cedric confessed that he always loved her and before she closed her eyes for the last time, he gave her a kiss on the lips. Cedric vowed that that was the last time he kissed a woman. After the funeral, Cedric stayed by the grave for hours, just kneeling by it and remembering the woman he loved.

And that was the reason Cedric was so desperate to take over the kingdom. Rolland brought the only woman he will ever love to ruin, while he lived happily with Miranda. The constant mockery and criticism he got as a sorcerer? That was part of it, sure. But that didn't even come close to the real reason he hated King Rolland. And no one, not even Princess Sofia would ever be able to change his mind on that.

 **AN: So what do you think? Was it good? Or should I forever stay away from Sofia the First fanfiction? Fell free to tell me.** **I'm fanfictionmakermachine, signing off. Peace!**


End file.
